Aes' Tumblr
Aes' Tumblr is where most info about The Beagles Plots and characters get spoiled. Occasionally, Aes posts facts on his discord servers without releasing them on their tumblr, though most of the time are still canon. On the other side, sometimes Aes' friends say things on discord that Aes doesn't repeat anywhere, but are canon. Even more occasionally, Aes thinks of things without putting them on discord or tumblr, but are still most of the time canon. Most info can be found right here. This page contains some info from the tags, thus, some accidentally untagged things may be left out. This page may contain NSFW content and swears. Stringer Spaniel * Stringer was born in Paris, Texas to two very religious (Catholic) parents and quite the emotionally abusive father. Stringer’s dad constantly forced him and yelled at him to be number one in all of his classes, which was too much for his little undiagnosed autistic brain to do. Then in fourth grade, at his being bullied peak, he was forcibly kissed by a boy, got caught, and got punished, the person who did wasn’t. His dad was furious that his son was gay, and at that point Stringer didn’t even know what being gay was. * He secretly dated a boy in his freshman year of high school and decided yeah, he was gay, and there wasn’t anything wrong with that, fuck you dad. He also secretly got a job in his freshman year, stole his college fund, and when he was 16 hopped a cheap plane to NYC (too many people to track him) with nothing but his clothes and his guitar (he really didn’t have anything else). He then enrolled in a high school and lived on the streets for a few months. * He then met Tubby, and after working on a project together, Tubby told him he lived there now and so he did. He & Tubby then started dating. * anon asked: who is happier of Stringer & Tubby? //'' Stringer definitely has more breakdowns and meltdowns (than Tubby), but like, he’s still happy. its not like hes naturally unhappy its his upbringing. Tubby has the way more supportive parents while Stringer has the way more abusive parents and he just gets triggered sometimes, but i wouldnt say Stringer's unhappy. hes doing much better ever since he got Tubby * ''anon asked: can Tubby sing or does Stringer sing everything? // Stringer sings most things * anon asked: ...Stringer sings to a lady on his bookshelf. Who was that? // Marilyn Monroe. * stringer would unironically listen to old town road * 28, born on august 28th. * born in paris, texas * infp, neutral good * loyal & kind (to a fault) / superstitious & untrusting (moreso doesnt trust easily) / anxious (very) * Stringer’s favorite baked sweet (aside from sufganiyot) are brownies * Stringer really really likes Paunch’s cooking * tbh Stringer has an iron stomach and will eat just about anything and also just doesn’t complain abt meals. you know if the meals only ok he will tell the host it was Very Good * later that night in bed he tells Tubby his real thoughts bc he doesnt like lying but like the server was trying so hard and they deserve it * Stringer can cook pretty ok. He learned some things from his mom * ive done my math wrong. stringer is as tall as a fridge * stringer has big uncle energy * as tall as a fridge (5'8") * stringer gets his eyes (which are amber and purple secotral heterochormia) from his mom <3 * springer spaniel mix * car crashes are one of his biggest fears dont you know ;) * one of stringer’s Things is that he just bursts into songs that fit the time or, at the very least, thinks about songs that fit the theme. Tubby Beagle * You know I made Tubby say “this is the only chance you give me to be behind you” and then my brain said Tubby tops, actually * (really it said stringer let him once and then never topped again) * anon asked: how did tubby come out to his parents? // one day Paunch walked in on Stringer (who lived with them bc uhh Homeless) and Tubby making out, and was… surprised to say the least. He then left them to do what they will and make food, and Tubby followed him out to apologize and cry and beg for him to not kick either of them out. Paunch didn’t really say anything for a bit, just, absolutely shocked in what he just saw and how worked up Tubby was, but whenever he did expressed how shocked he was Tubby would ever think he’d kick them out! And he hugs Tubby and he says he doesn’t get it but doesn’t care, and will love him no matter what while Tubby is just happily hysterically crying * Tubby can lift Stringer * anon asked: can Tubby sing or does Stringer sing everything? // Tubby can but his accent isn’t doing him any favors * Tubby was born in Manhattan, New York to two not-super religious (Jewish) parents and also had no abusive parents. He got braces and glasses when he was five years old, and got a huge interest in his dad’s bass. * When he was 13 his mother Suet died of ovarian cancer, and he got tested to make sure he didn’t have anything. Besides being terribly farsighted and having bad teeth and having a hard time of losing weight (which Paunch has too so that wasn’t a worry), he was fine. He joined his 8th grade weird string mish-mash band and choose bass to try and cope. He also just. Shut off, emotionally. * He met Stringer over a project and learned how to love and feel happy again, and after learning he was homeless told him he lived there now. A few months later they started dating officially. * He eventually went and graduated college with a music degree and made The Beagles a “bonafide” band. * tubby does refer to himself as Tubbiory sometimes which just make Paunch laugh so much * tubby: yeah i had a bris and my parents named me tubbiory // paunch, laughing: we did fucking not!! * despite Suet's ovarian cancer and birth complications, the only problems with Tubby are having a hard time loosing weight and an overbite, which he probably got from Paunch rather than Suet * tubby truly does get all his colors from his mom * he’s never really been able to get over his moms death * 27, born on july 16th * istj, chaotic neutral * Tenacious, sympathetic / Insecure, emotional / Pessimistic, sarcastic * "you know i think scottys an absolute idiot but i admire his confidence" * Tubby’s favorite baked sweet in banana bread * Tubby can cook pretty ok. He learned some things from his dad * tubby has big guardian energy * stringer (head on tubby's): 5'1" FETUS * beagle mix Scotty Affen * im just watching john mulaney on talk shows and i found one entire bit where he and the host make fun of the host’s exwife and if that isnt the tubby/scotty-est thing i’ve ever heard idk what is * Scotty’s not told The Beagles alot about where he’s from. He was born in Hollywood, California with a fucked up leg. When he was 18 he traded out his braces for a prosthetic and went to a community college and punched people who made fun of him. He eventually went to an actual college and came out with the requirements to become a talent agent, and so he became one. * His most successful client was a same-aged trans girl pretty afghan hound named Sasha Jackson. Scotty accidentally fell in love with her immediately and they kept a secret relationship after six months of co-working. The producer of most of Sashas movies was an upstart of CB Schlemiel, and the three got real close real fast. CB thought their relationship was absolutely inappropriate and expressed this, and eventually Sasha and Scotty broke up on good terms, and Scotty moved to New York, eventually become The Beagle’s agent. * anon asked: is Scotty... ever happy? // hes happy alot actually! but you know how it is sometimes * “i lost my wife” // in his 30s Scotty met and started dating and eventually married a havanese dog whose name was Magnolia. they dated for 3 years and where married for another 3, Magnolia eventually divorced him because she believes Scotty manipulated her (she doesnt have any grounds for it) and because she believes Scotty wasnt actually committed to her and regretted marrying her (which is… partly grounded) and because- * “i lost my kid” ''// -Magnolia and Scotty eventually planned to have kids, which of course meant Magnolia had to get pregnant and Scotty had to do that. their child was miscarriaged and both were absolutely distraught about it, Scotty just… doesnt show negative emotions because he doesnt want people to carry his burden which just led to Magnolia getting more upset about this because “(he didnt) care about our dead fucking child” * ''“i lost my leg” // i mean he was born without a leg. * “i lost the love of my life” // sasha * “i lost my parents” // …i mean theyre dead. * he's bisexual * 45, born march 21st * enfp, Chaotic neutral * Enthusiastic, free spirit / Moody, ideologue / Impulsive, stupid * Sasha was Scotty’s first girlfriend, and even after their break up, Scotty was hopelessly in love with her. He carried that hopeless flame into his relationship with Magnolia, his first wife, and all sparks ended with his and Magnolia’s divorce. * Paunch is Scotty’s most recent crush. One they started dating, he loves to joke to Tubby that he’s his stepdad. Tubby hates it. * like 5'4"-5'5" * played baseball as a teenager * oh shit i totally said scotty had a wheelchair before college…. well guess thats not canon anymore * i love baseball scotty more than i love wheelchair scotty * he thinks about his mom alot * Magnolia left a lot of crystals in his apartment and hasn’t come to get them yet and Scotty just thinks they’re pretty so he keeps them. he dedicated a specific four to his mom, Sasha, Piper & Magnolia. He keeps them on his dresser * he probably has depression, all things considered * (tw) late one night, which is when I get all my ideas, I decided Scotty got into a drunk driving accident right after he and Magnolia got divorced. No one died and he’s doing better now (that means he doesn’t go to bars but he still drinks sometimes) * I don’t actually imagine he smokes very much?? * if he knew Suet they would be friends * he’d probably get on well with Pudge and Bea * he desperately wants to be a heelie-wearing skater dad but the only thing with wheels he can figure out with his prosthetic is a car * all he wants to do is ride a fucking skateboard (sobs) * scottish terrier mix Paunch Beagle * i had many dumb paunch ideas last night but my favorite was “paunch makes a twitter” // paunch: hello Internet // tubby, subtweeting: you are my da~ad! you’re my dad! boogie woogie woogie! // paunch, subtweeting: You’re right * paunch, after his son tells him he’s gay: i dont get it but i dont care! i love you * paunch, meeting scotty: ah shit…. ah fuck…. tubby i get it now * paunch doesnt actually have any nicknames for tubby (he calls him tubs sometimes but he took that from stringer) * Paunch was the one to teach Tubby just about everything musical he knows * Gentle, adaptable / Emotional, untrusting / Nervous, indecisive * Suet is Paunch’s ex-wife and Tubby is his son. He’s still not completely over his wife’s death, and he doubts he ever will be, but he and Tubby regularly console eachother when they feel down about. He’s still very deeply in love with her. * Scotty is Paunch’s new-somewhat-boyfriend. They’re certainly dating but Paunch is a bit too uncomfortable to use the word. * Paunch and Suet got married the second they graduated high school. They tried very hard to have a child, and failed every time. Every miscarriage hurt more and more and, in one last ditch attempt before they turned to adoption, Suet’s pregnancy lasted nine months and Tubby was born. * Paunch, because of all the previous miscarriages, got very protective of his son. His frequent allergies didn’t help his worry and neither did Suet’s death. * gemini, isfj, Neutral good * paunch has such huge dad energy i didnt realize what untapped grunkle energy he had until i made skye * 5'4" * beagle mix Scrive Spaniel * scrive’s (stringer’s mom) maiden name was brittany * 5'6" * her eyes are more pastel than stringer's (amber and purple sectoral heterochromia) * brittany mix Suet Beagle * anon asked: How did Tubby's mom die? // ovarian cancer after having Tubby * she’s like the majority of reasons tubby is in any way put together at all rn * Energetic, warm / Inflexible, stubborn / Temperamental, spontaneous * Paunch was Suet’s husband. They fell in love in highschool. Suet was the one who proposed. Her last words were an I love you to him * Tubby is Suet’s son. She loves him very much. * Paunch and Suet got married the second they graduated high school. They tried very hard to have a child, and failed every time. Every miscarriage hurt more and more and, in one last ditch attempt before they turned to adoption, Suet’s pregnancy lasted nine months and Tubby was born. * Because of all the miscarriages, Suet let her son get away with all sorts of things. She died right when Tubby needed her most and if she was alive to regret it, she would. * leo, Isfp, Chaotic neutral * 5'3" * beagle mix Sasha Jackson * anon asked: how would Sasha react to Scotty proposing? ''// (link to I'm Not Getting Married Today from Company) // she wouldnt wait until the actual reception tho she'd recite it as he proposed * Enthusiastic, passionate / Spontaneous, fun / Draining, stupid * Scotty is Sasha’s longest-standing boyfriend. She doesn’t miss him as much as Scotty does and they regularly text after his divorce with Magnolia. They’ve got no romantic relationship, don’t plan to, all spark is gone, and the two remain good friends. * CB and Sasha used to be good friends. Then CB found out about her and Scotty’s relationship and chewed her out. Sasha, for the first time in a long time, drunk her sorrows away and cried her eyes out when she got home and they’ve not been able to fully reform their friendship. They've tried but its not as good as it once was. * In college, Sasha’s nickname was Sixty-Nine Convertible from the song Santa Baby, she was given it for her rather… not safe for work activities. She later gave up her very raunchy, drunken lifestyle after breaking up with Scotty and is a mid-listed actress who holds queer fundraisers sometimes. * sagittarius, esfp, Chaotic neutral * 5'9" Skye Highe Beagle * skye's entire pallette is various blues mostly light ones * the claws on her toes are out bc theyre painted! (blue) * gray like paunch is * seven-year-old littol creacher, the daughter of Bea & Pudge. She’s just a sweet little thing that takes very strongly after her grandma. Skye absolutely DESPISES shoes but unfortunately has to wear them, so she compromises in flipflops. Her school does not allow flipflips. She does not enjoy tennis shoes. * Tubby & Paunch and very very '''very' overprotective of her. * beagle mix Pudge Beagle * Reed’s son and Tubby’s cousin. He fucked Bea when they were 20 and, after she got pregnant, they got married. Literally the only person he likes is his wife and if it were like, morally okay to drop Skye on just Reed, Paunch or Tubby he would and would run off with Bea. * gray like paunch is * 5'5" * i was wrong. pudge loves his wife, mom and daughter very much he just doesnt do a very good job showing it * hes VERY good at romantic affection therefor it looks like he only loves his wife. but you cant give romantic affection to your mom our daughter which is his downfall * i dont know why i suddenly decided pudge worked a graveyard shift and just slept all day but i sure did * beagle mix Reed Beagle * Tubby’s aunt, Pudge’s mom, Paunch’s sister & Skye’s grandma. Skye loves her very much and Reed loves her just as much right back. She lives with Pudge & Bea bc they aren’t good parents and she would rather take care of Skye around them (Bea would freak out if she went anywhere) than leave her all alone. Pudge absolutely expects her to take care of the flat and when she doesn’t (she has fucked up bones & joints, Pudge, be glad she fucking cares about Skye) they get very mad at eachother. * gray like paunch is * 5'8" * the Tallest Blood Beagle * she and Ponder are married, but she didn't change her last name bc (paperwork is hard) shes a doctor * beagle mix Bea Beagle * (formerly Stalk) * Pudge’s wife and Skye’s mom. She loves the both of them a lot but also is sad & an alcoholic so she can’t really do much. She tries. She really does. It’s just that her best isn’t very good. * gray like paunch is, but more dark yellow-tinted * 5'2" * not a lawyer * beagle mix Piper Sande * “What kind of an animal is Piper?” asked no one, well, I’m so glad you asked! He’s a very pink-tinted sandpiper and he wears a rose gold suit * I think his tie is yellow * 5'6" CB Schlemiel * Managing, responsible / Self-disciplined, ideologue / Know-it-all, condescending * capricorn, estj, Neutral good * CB is a director who first took Scotty as an agent. He’s an alcoholic and a smoker and Scotty has nightmares about CB killing him. They aren't very grounded, CB's a bit of a dick but he would never. * CB is no fan of Scotty. He was his first agent, and fired him on the spot once he found out about Scotty and Sasha’s relationship. Scotty still likes his movies but CB doesn’t feel the same about his work. * Sasha was CB’s first actress, and they fell out of friendship after he found out she was dating Scotty. * 5'6" Magnolia Coton * Kind, rescourseful / Stubborn, proud / Distrusting, jealous * Scotty is Magnolia’s ex-husband. They were together for six years and Magnolia blames Scotty for every miscarriage she had in their relationship and absolutely hates him. * Magnolia and Scotty have no connection anymore and Scotty refuses to say anything about their relationship save for the downfall. * scorpio, infp, Chaotic good * 5'1" Alpine Spaniel * 5'9" * stringer's dad * springer spaniel mix Ponder Wanderlust * hes just a cool dude * he seems like... a writer * i mean the word ponder also means thought but like i mean it as it ponderosity * hes just a whimsey dude * ....he probably smokes weed * reed's husband * like 5'7"? * beagle mix * dddont remember if i mentioned it but uh, ponder’s alive now he lives with reed Galloway Affen * I’m naming Scotty’s mom Galloway * I also decided she died of lung cancer... * big buff lady * scottish terrier mix Relationships Stringer and Tubby * i love both the birthday chapters i have planned because theyre just “A Gay with a licence and an All-Around Idiot Gay try their hardest to bake (for the other one)” * i mightve forgotten if stringer & tubby kissed in im gonna capture you but if not i imagine they had their first kiss at prom to when you were young * You all know I’m very bad at math but from what I did (27 (how old Tubby is) - 2018 (the year the Beagles takes place) + 17 (how old Tubby was when he was a senior, probably)) I got two so I’m going to say a solid maybe they could’ve played it * wait didnt i say that Stringer & Tubby were kissing and thats how Paunch found out? i did. anyway retcon they were just ''about ''to but Paunch interrupted * in my head and heart the beagles are eternally 27 & 28 so the birthday eps are tubby’s 27th and stringers 28th aka tubby isnt 28 * i imagine that one day he just breaks into jackson for whatever reason and tubby is obligated to join and they just have a fun time * stringer's favorite petname for tubby is "honey" while tubby's is "babe" Scotty and Piper * they have had sex Scotty and Ponder * also have had sex Ponder and Reed * b4 ponder and reed were married their dating relationship was open * you know they can get around so long as they use protection and tell the other yknow